Space Indulgences
by Aquamonkey
Summary: Alana Shepard eating a chocolate cream muffin and Thane observing. One-Shot. Set during ME2.


Space Indulgences

Alana had managed to get her favourite muffins from Earth onto the Normandy, and her human crew thanked her again and again. Space food, military food to be exact did not compare to sugary Earth treats. At lunch her crew wolfed down the treats, and she sighed and laughed. She unwrapped the muffin and licked the cream off her fingers. As soon as she took a bite from it the cream went all over her mouth and a but on her nose. She burst out laughing as she caught her reflection, and a certain man watching her from a dark corner almost did too.

Thane scolded himself for watching her but still wondered about what her hands would feel like. Human's skin was softer than a Drell's, and their fingers were not joined. He had done little research, preferring to observe. As Alana licked the cream off her nose, a little part of Thane wanted to do that for her. He had read about what human's call 'food-play' and cream was one of the food's most often used. Drell can eat human food but it doesn't have as much nutrients as they need, but he did not care, he would eat it. If it made his Siha smile, he would do it.

Alana felt a cool breeze slip by her but she let it pass her by, she was far too busy with her sugar fix. Thane's curiosity became even more intense when she began to lick more cream off her finger, but his discomfort levels increased too. For his brain made him think of her body and wondering how she would react to the cold dairy product being put on her pale, faultless skin. From his times when Alana took him on her missions, and helped with finding Kolyat, he has been near her, so he had almost every possible view of her body. The fact that it had always been with armor on slightly annoyed him. The times when she had visited him in Life Support and he told her about things that he had never told anyone else, and she sat and listened, did not judge him or shout at him. He knew that all those reasons were why he was thinking about her like this. But Alana is his Commander, and he knew he shouldn't pursue her. Jack even laughed out loud once when she caught him looking at the Commander's backside. Alana turned around and asked what was wrong, and it all went quiet after that.

Meanwhile, it was almost time to get back to work, so Alana finished her unhealthy snack. She figured she'd work it off later, a trip to the huge Citadel was in order after all. After checking her reflection one last time to check if she had gotten all the misplaced cream, she stood up and went to put her rubbish in the bin. Thane's hand did something he had no control over, it grabbed Alana's arm and she jumped. "Oh hey there Thane, you scared me there. What's up?" For the first time in his life, Thane had no immediate response, he struggled to find the right words. Instead, Alana grabbed another muffin and put some cream on his nose, she seemed to have sensed why he grabbed her arm. She laughed as the ice cold cream tickled his nose. "May I?" Alana knew that Thane's skin had a slight hallucinogen property to it, but she braved it, only one way to find out what would happen to her.

Thane's nerves subsided and he nodded. Alana licked the cream off his nose and smiled. He took the muffin off of her and threw off a glove. He put some of the cream on Alana's neck and she shivered slightly. He licked it off and she hummed sweetly. He put his forehead to her's and she spoke, almost in a whisper. "Can I tell you something?" Thane nodded and she placed his other hand on her heart. "I have to admit this or it will drive me mad. Thane, I have not stopped thinking about you for months now. I...I've fallen in love with you". Her heart skipped a beat and she looked down, seemingly ashamed of what she had just said. He put the muffin down and placed his hand under her chin, and he put his lips to her. They kissed softly and when they stopped she blinked and smiled. "I take it that it was a good thing I just said that?" Thane nodded. "Siha, I confess that I have fallen in love with you too". Alana blushed, and he picked up the muffin and took her hand. She picked up his glove and he pulled her into his room.

"Will you ever tell me what Siha means?" He nodded and locked the door. "I will do, later". They both smirked.

Cream really is a useful indulgence, he internally smirked.


End file.
